Total Drama Pokemon X & Y: The Island
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After winning the Kalos League and becoming the champion, Ash Ketchum participates in a new reality television show called Total Drama Island. With him are several other competitors, a sadistic host, an ex-military chef, and one Pokémon among each person. Who will make it to the end and win 100,000? Read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_*****I don't own Pokemon, and I don't own the Total Drama Series!*****_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I choose you, Charizard!" = Regular Speech

'_Prepare for trouble!' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**Respond to my heart! Now, Keystone, beyond evolution… Mega Evolve!" = Someone Yelling**

"_**Okay. So far this sucks." = Confessionals**_

* * *

We arrive on scene at what looks like an island summer camp in the middle of nowhere, which actually has more significance than many might realize. Suddenly, a man who looks to be in his early twenties popped up in front of the camera with a grin on his face. He's about average height with neck length, wind blown light black hair, tan skin, and black eyes, and wears a gray blue shirt, khaki cargo pants, and a pair of sneakers.

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka Ontario. I'm your host Chris Mclean. Dropping season one of the hottest new television show, right now!"

Chris arrives at a dock and starts walking down it as he explains the finer workings of the show.

"Here's the deal, twenty three campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other. Then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame. Take a ride on the Loser Boat, and leave Total Drama Island, for good."

The scene shifts to what looks like a campfire pit with enough stumps to sit eleven people.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." Chris said.

The camera pans down to reveal three sticks that each have a single marshmallow stuck to it. Chris picked one up and ate the marshmallow before throwing the stick away. Likely into the fire pit to be used later as tinder for the fire.

"In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week." Chris further explained as he held up a small set of magazines with his face on the covers and a small treasure chest filled with gold and jewels.

"To survive, the campers will have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food…"

The camera shows the aforementioned flies, an angry bear, and a bowl of mealworms before returning to the docks to show Chris grinning like a madman. And why wouldn't he be? He's literally getting paid to torment these campers as much as possible while putting them through some of the most grueling challenges he can think of! It's a dream come true for any sadistic TV show host out there!

"AND each other."

Next, we see several cameras placed all over the island in some of the wackiest, and in some cases most inconspicuous of places. These places include, but are not limited to, a nest of birds, and the top of a totem pole.

"Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on... TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND!" Chris finished dramatically as the screen faded to black.

* * *

_Opening Music_

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day._

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_Ending Music Whistling Tune_

* * *

_**Meet the Campers!**_

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Greeted Chris. "Alright, it's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them that they'd all be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little ticked off, that's probably why."

A boat just pulled up to reveal the first competitor. A teenage girl with brown hair done in a high ponytail, pale skin, glasses, and dental braces. Her outfit consists of a pair of pink pants, white sneakers, a dark green shirt that's tied higher on her left hip with a pale green vest over it, and an assortment of buttons pinned on her shirt. She's not by any means fat, but she is a little on the pudgy side. And she's also a little bit short for her age, barely reaching Chris's neck in height. In her excitement, she ran down the dock to greet her host.

"Beth, what's up?" Chris greeted.

"It's so incredulous to meet you!" Beth said as she hugged the show's host. "Wow… you're much shorter in real life."

"Uh… thanks." Chris replied.

It's a closely guarded secret of his, but he's sensitive about his height. Doesn't like to talk about it.

The next camper to arrive was a young man who appears to be of African descent, which you can easily tell due to his dark skin color. He has a beard and really short hair, both of which are dark brown to the point of being almost black. His build is strong and high in muscle mass to the point of appearing buff, which suggests that he plays sports or at least works out. He wears a white cap, a green shirt with a red-orange D on the front over a white undershirt, a pair of gray shorts, and sandals.

The kid began to walk down the pier as he carried two large bags that are his suitcases.

"D.J!" Christ greeted.

"Yo, Chris Mclean! How's it goin'?" D.J said, high fiving Chris before he got a good look at the camp. "Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?"

"Yo, dawg, this is it. Camp Wawanakwa." Chris replied.

The young man just walked over to where Beth was standing while steaming over the fact that he was stuck at a place like this. Still, he wasn't too ticked off by it. He always enjoyed nature, and this seems like a good place to get in touch with it. Still, he couldn't help but steam a bit over being lied to like that.

"Humph, looked a LOT different on the application form." D.J muttered to himself.

Gwen is an obviously goth young woman. You can tell because of her dark themed clothing, pale skin complexion, and the color of her makeup. Her black hair has some blueish green streaks dyed into it, and she's wearing the same color lipstick. Her outfit consists of a corset with sleeves that are light blue at the top and green all the way past her elbows, a black choker, a short skirt with a patchwork look, teal hose (or are those just really long socks?), and black, knee-high platform boots.

"Hey, Gwen."

The girl just glared in Chris's direction before taking a look around. She could not believe that she had to stay here of all places.

"You mean we're staying HERE?" Gwen asked.

"No, YOU'RE staying here." Chris elaborated with a grin. "My crib is an airstream with A.C. that-a-way."

"I did NOT sign up for this." Gwen protested.

"Actually, you did." Chris fired back, holding up the girl's contract.

Gwen continued to glare, and grabbed the contract from the host's hand. She smirked as she tore it to pieces with a surprising amount of strength before tossing them into the water. But Chris had a smirk of his own as he seemed to be unaffected by this turn of events.

"The great thing about lawyers... is they make lots of copies." Chris said, holding up a copy of Gwen's contract.

"I am NOT staying here!" Gwen further protested.

"Cool. I hope you can swim, though, because your ride has just left."

It's true. Gwen's boat was now speeding away from the island without a care in the world. And as if to add insult to injury, the driver honked a very annoying style of horn as he left.

"JERK!" Gwen unknowingly said to the audience.

The next boat to arrive was playing loud party music as the next to arrive was a blonde man with a tan who seemed like the stereotypical party animal. He wears a ten gallon hat, a pink, silk button-up shirt that's unbuttoned, a pair of jean shorts, and sandals. The teen did a couple of flips off the boat and gave a thumbs up to the driver as he tossed him his luggage before speeding off.

"Chris Mclean!" greeted the teen as he and Chris fist bumped. "Sup, man? It's an honor to meet you, man!"

"The Geoff-Ster. Welcome to the island, man!" Chris greeted back, liking this guy's attitude.

"Thanks, man."

"If they say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke." Gwen said.

Much to the confusion of D.J. After all, it's just an honest form of terminology between guys. What's so wrong with that?

As Geoff walked over to the other campers, another boat pulled up prompting Chris to introduce the newest camper.

"Everyone, this is Lindsay."

Lindsay is an attractive young woman with long golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Unlike Gwen, who wears an ensemble of cool colors befitting of a goth, Lindsay's clothing consists of warm colors. The camera pans up to reveal that she's wearing a pair of brown cowboy/cowgirl boots, an orange skirt that almost looks like it's made of dyed bandages due to the texture of the fabric, a sleeveless red shirt with a sleeveless brown vest over it, both of which show off a good amount of cleavage though not enough to be labeled as 'slutty', and a blue headpiece. She's not wearing a lot of makeup, but it's done professionally and is just enough to enhance her own natural beauty.

"Not too shabby." Chris said to the audience.

"Hi!" the girl greeted. "Okay, you look so familiar!"

"I'm Chris Mclean."

At her confused look and silence, Chris thought he might need to elaborate further. Especially if she really is that ignorant.

"The host of the show?"

"Oh, that's where I know you from." Lindsay said as realization dawned on her.

"Uh, yeah."

Chris couldn't help but wonder if this was an act or if she's really that stupid. Was she perhaps dropped on her head as a baby? Or is there perhaps some underlying plan to trick the competition by feigning ignorance? Chris really hopes it's that last one. It's always so entertaining to see the reactions of others when they realize that the ditz is actually far more cunning than she lets on!

Next to arrive is a rather scary looking young woman who, while being beautiful with a model thin figure, doesn't seem the social type. She has long light black hair that reaches almost the small of her back, grey eyes, and naturally pale skin. She wears a maroon tube top that was almost small enough to be considered a sports bra, a pair of short shorts that seem a little too short, and a pair of high heel sandals. She removed her sunglasses to reveal a nasty glare as she took in her surroundings.

"Heather." Chris said as the girl skulked her way to the other campers.

Unfortunately, as she walked towards the other, Beth ran up and began to greet her a little too enthusiastically.

"HI! Looks like we're your new friends for the next eight weeks." Beth said.

Unfortunately, due to her braces she ended up sending spittle in Heather's direction, making the obviously popular girl recoil back in disgust. But then again, anyone would if they were talking with someone who's sending spit in their direction just by talking. I know I would.

Suddenly, hardcore rock music started playing, drawing the attention of Chris and the other campers. In entered a young man who seems to be a combination of gothic and punk in nature. He's got green dye in his hair which is styled like a mohawk, and is a living wall of muscle. He wears a spiked black collar around his neck along with multiple piercings in his ears and face, a black T-shirt with a skull on the front over a white, long-sleeved shirt, a pair of baggy jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. He tossed his duffel bag onto the pier and quickly followed with a scowl present on his face.

"Duncan, dude." greeted Chris.

"I don't like surprises." Duncan said, ignoring the greeting.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also told me to give him a hollar any time and have you returned to juvie." Chris said, subtly threatening punk.

Duncan simply sniffed and smirked as he walked down the pier to the other campers.

"Okay, then." he said, not at all phazed by the threat of going back to juvie.

As he walked past Heather, the juvenile delinquent sent her what he thought was a flirtatious look, but was more like a slightly perverted leer as he tried to flirt with her. An attempt at flirting which, may I say, didn't work in the slightest.

"Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous."

"Drop dead, you skeez." Heather snapped.

As Duncan joined the rest of the campers, Heather stomped her way to her luggage with plans in mind. And by luggage, I mean a bunch of briefcases that likely were filled with nonessentials like make-up and fancy clothing.

"I'm calling my parents. You cannot make me stay here." complained Heather.

But Chris's response to this was to just quietly smirk and hold up a copy of Heather's contract. Ah, the joys of being a reality TV show host. You get to hang people's contracts over their heads and won't feel an ounce of guilt about it. All for the entertainment of others.

Suddenly a horn started honking and the camera panned to show another camper actually water skiing off the back of the boat. A teenage boy with brown hair and tan skin, who is wearing a red warm-up suit and sweatband along with white sneakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris announced.

Tyler waved to everyone in response. Unfortunately for him, this made him lose his balance and start tumbling across the surface of the water before hitting the edge of the pier and being sent flying right into Heather's luggage. The other campers winced and made noises of empathy at how much pain he's in, including phrases like 'That's gotta hurt!' and 'I'd hate to be him right now.'. This not only messed up the bags, but sent one of them into the water while soaking Heather in sea water.

"Ugh, my shoes!" Heather shrieked.

"Wicked wipeout, man!" Chris hollered.

Tyler just stuck his hand out from under the mass of bags and gave a thumbs up. Although I'm not sure if this means he's okay or if he's thanking Chris. Probably a combination of the two. D.J and Geoff also gave a thumbs up in response to their fellow guy. As Heather scowled and walked back to her spot, soaking wet and obviously pissed off, Chris just chuckled at her misfortune. Not even a full ten minutes into the show and he's already getting some prime entertainment. But his mirth was cut off when he heard a sigh from behind him.

In enters a rather nerdy looking young man with brick red hair and tan skin with some stubble on his chin that's probably supposed to be a soul patch. He's quite skinny and is wearing a pair of dark green pants, a long sleeve green shirt with what looks like a picture of a burger on the front, thick-rimmed black eyeglasses, and sneakers with really big tongues. For luggage, he has a single briefcase and a musical keyboard.

"Welcome to camp, Harold."

Harold simply looked around for a moment, not saying anything. And if I'm being honest here, the other campers and the host are a little creeped out by the silence.

"What's he looking at?" Beth asked feeling unnerved by Harold's silence.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, the nerd spoke.

"So you mean the show is on this crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?"

"You got it." Chris replied.

And Harold's reaction wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills." Harold said whilst giving a fist pump.

As he walked to join the other campers, he missed the obvious shudder from Chris as he didn't understand how someone could be glad to stay at a crummy summer camp like this one. But there was no time to ponder this, as the next contestant was here.

In enters a teenage boy who has a build that shows he's fit, but not to the point of being an athlete. His most unique form of luggage is a guitar case that more than likely holds a guitar. The boy himself has tan skin, black hair, and green eyes. He wears a long-sleeved pale green shirt with a black handprint on the front and green camouflage sleeves, a black belt, black pants, and pale green shoes that are the same shade as his shirt.

"Contestant number nine is Trent." said Chris as he introduced the new camper.

"Hey, good to meet you, man. I saw you on that figure-skating show. Nice work." greeted Trent as he walked down the dock.

"Hey, thanks, man. I knew I rocked that show!" Chris said as he and Tyler fist bumped.

"I saw that. One of the guys dropped his partner on her head, so they got immunity that week." Beth said as she recalled watching that episode.

"Lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head." Harold said drawing a few concerned glances his way.

"Me too!" said Lindsay.

"So, this is it?" Trent asked.

As he looked around he mostly noticed the other campers. Heather is still scowling and trying to wring as much water out of her hair as possible, Gwen just looks like she doesn't care, Beth is waving, and Harold has decided that now is a perfect moment to start picking his nose. Which, I gotta say, is totally disgusting to do in general. Especially if you're out in public. Trent just looked on, feeling a little disappointed at the living arrangements.

"Alrighty, then."

Trent picked up his guitar case and went to stand with his fellow campers. As he took a spot next to Gwen, Harold took his finger out of his nose and wiped it on his shirt (Totally gross! ...And something a small child would do.). Trent gave Gwen a smile to show he was interested in her, but she totally ignored him. Looks like she doesn't have eyes for our resident musician.

Next to arrive on the island as another yacht pulled up to the dock was a blonde girl with blue eyes and tan skin. Her long hair is pulled into a low ponytail and she gave off a sort of easygoing and relaxed personality. She's wearing a cyan blue hoodie, a pair of blue denim shorts, and a pair of brown sandals. Once she got off the boat, she walked down the dock with a red and orange surfboard and a light blue duffle bag.

"Hey, what's up?" she said in greeting.

"Alright! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!" exclaimed Chris.

"Nice board. This ain't Malibu, honey." Duncan said rudely.

"I thought we were going to be on a beach." Bridgette said simply.

"We are." Chris said.

Unfortunately, said beach is riddled with all sorts of garbage and pollution, and even a seagull has its neck caught in one of those plastic rings from the six packs of soda that people will often buy. It was quickly washed away by a small wave, but Bridgette sighed in disappointment at the state of things here. She's always felt that it's wrong to abuse the planet like everyone seems to be doing.

"Great." she sighed.

"Alright, that makes…" Chris was cut off when Bridgette accidentally hit him in the head with her surfboard as she walked to the other campers. "Owww, darn it! That hurt!"

"Hey, guys."

"Hey," Geoff moved to Bridgette's other side. "I'm Geoff."

"What's up?" Bridgette asked.

But Harold and Duncan had to duck in order to avoid getting hit by Bridgette's board. It was an accident, but you'd think that someone who's been surfing for so long would know to be more aware of where their board is and who's going to get hit if she moves.

"Dang! Watch the board, man!" snapped Harold.

"Hi! I'm Beth!" greeted the braces-wearing girl.

But this forced Duncan and Harold to dodge again as Bridgette turned to greet the girl. Thankfully for those two, they have quick reflexes or they'd both probably be missing some teeth or bleeding from their noses right now.

"Hey." Bridgette greeted.

"Okay, we've all met surfer girl, can we get on with the show please?" Heather said as she finished wringing out her hair.

"Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning." Duncan teased.

"Get bent!" snapped Heather.

Another yacht dropped off one of the other campers. A teenage boy who looks like he doesn't care about anything and seems quite lazy. Maybe a bit condescending. He has brown skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. wears a long-sleeved white shirt with a dull blue collared shirt and red sweater vest over it, a pair of khaki shorts, and sandy brown shoes. At least, I think they're that color. Correct me if I'm wrong.

"Our… next contender is Noah." Chris said as he recovered from his earlier hit to the head.

"You got my memo about my life-threatening allergies?" Noah asked.

"I'm sure someone did." Chris said with a grin.

The truth of that is that he did get that memo, but he just ignored it up until this point because he didn't want to waste any time reading it.

"Good. Is this where we're staying?" Noah asked as he walked right past Chris without even giving a greeting.

You are very rude, sir!

"No, it's your mother's house. And we're throwing a party." Duncan said with a grin as he popped his knuckles.

"Cute. Nice piercings, original, you do them yourself?" Noah asked.

Duncan's response to this was to pull on Noah's lower lip and take out a needle that's obviously meant for piercings. Noah hasn't even been here for five minutes, and already Duncan doesn't like his attitude. And if I'm being honest here, neither do I.

"Yeah. You want one?" Duncan asked in a threatening manner.

"No thanks, can I have my lip back please." Noah asked, not in the least bit intimidated.

Much to Duncan's disappointment as he let go of Noah's lower lip.

"Thanks."

The next camper to be brought to the island is another girl. She's clearly of the African-American heritage as proven by her dark brown skin and black hair which is tied into a ponytail. As well as her brown eyes. She also has a beauty mark. Her attire consists of a simple beige shirt with a picture of four oranges on the front, a pair of blue jeans, hoop earrings, and sandals. She definitely has curves in all the right places, but the best way for one to describe her would be that she's… extra THICC!

"What's up, y'all? Leshawna's in the house!" she called as her boat pulled up.

Harold gasped upon seeing and hearing this girl.

"Yo, Baby! Hey, how you doin'? How's it goin'?" Leshawna asked as she walked down the pier and gave Chris a high five. "Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble 'cause I came to win."

As she walked over to the other campers, she stopped to give DJ a high five which the gentle giant was more than happy to oblige.

"Oh, what's up my brother? Gimme some sugar, Baby!" she said to DJ.

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before." Harold said popping up behind Leshawna.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You're real big. And loud." Harold commented stupidly.

"What did you say to me?" Leshawna asked with more malice in her voice. "Oh NO you didn't! You have not seen anything yet! I'll show you big, baby!"

Leshawna tried to lunge at the stupid nerd, but was held back by DJ and Bridgette as Harold made some stupid poses which he thought were actual karate moves. The dork obviously doesn't practice real martial arts, otherwise he wouldn't be wasting time and energy on those ridiculous poses.

"Oh yeah, you want sommuh this, well c'mon then!" Leshawna growled.

"Alright campers, settle down!" Chris said as he finally intervened.

As Leshawna stood as far apart from Harold as possible, she fixed her shirt and gave the nerd a slight glare. Which he responded to with a friendly grin, hoping that they could work out their differences after that rough start. Yeah, I don't see that happening.

Not in MY story, it ain't! Okay, enough breaking the fourth wall for now. Let's get back on track.

Another yacht sped off across the water after dropping off two more campers. They're likely really great friends or maybe sisters because they're wearing matching outfits. These outfits consist of a white and dark blue striped top which shows off each girl's midriff, a pair of pink short shorts, and pink high heeled sandals. But while both girls wear pink lipstick and have their hair styled the same, which is in twin pigtails, they both look quite different from each other. One of the girls has chocolate brown skin and a perfect hourglass figure, the other has white skin and is, well… just plain fat. While Leshawna is thicc with two 'c's, which is the good kind of thicc, this other girl is thicc with four, maybe five 'c's. It doesn't complement her outfit very well.

"Ladies. Sadie, Katie, welcome to your new home for eight weeks." Chris said as he welcomed the two girls.

The two looked at where Chris was gesturing and saw the rundown summer camp, but they're actually not very disappointed. In fact, they're the opposite of disappointed. They seem to be quite happy about it.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie, look! It's a summer camp!" exclaimed the African-Amercian girl, now known as Katie.

"Okay, I've always wanted to go to summer camp!" the white girl, Sadie, exclaimed with a squeal of glee.

She and Katie picked up their bags and ran to where the other campers are standing. I gotta say, Chris ain't the only one who's disappointed in their lack of anguish at not staying at some five star resort. But there was no time to dwell on that as the next camper was dropped off. A boy with white skin, brown hair and eyes, wearing a pale green hoodie, a blue beanie, blue jeans, and pale green hiking boots.

"Ezekiel. What's up, man?" Chris said.

Ezekiel looked up at the sky and pointed at something.

"I think I see a bird." he said.

This prompted a few chuckles from some of the guys. But Chris just sighed and put a hand on Ezekiel's shoulder. He had a feeling something like this might happen. He just hoped it wouldn't.

"Okay, look dude, I know you don't get out much. Been home schooled your whole life, raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say too much and try not to get kicked off too early. Okay?" Chris instructed/asked.

"Yes sir." Ezekiel said.

"That's just… wow." said Gwen.

And really, it's all she really could say after an interaction like that one. She's never met anyone that socially awkward before in her whole life. Then again, she doesn't really socialize as much as most other kids her own age do. So what does she know?

The next boat to pull up dropped off another boy competitor. Like Harold, he's a skinny kid who's a little on the short side. He has brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He also has this gap in his top front teeth. He wears a beige polo shirt with a red and blue horizontal stripes, blue jeans, and gray boots. He projected an air of being cool, or what he thinks is being cool.

"Cody! The Cod-ster! The Cod-Meister!" Chris greeted.

He and Cody shared a high five as Cody strut his stuff down the dock to the other campers.

"Dude, psyched to be here, man! I see the ladies have already arrived, alright!" he said 'smoothly'.

"Save it, short stuff." Leshawna said as Cody was about to speak to her.

Next to arrive on the island is a very scary looking girl. She has a toned, curvy body, but her larger than normal biceps that are obviously from weight lifting are a bit of a put off for most guys. She has medium length black hair that's done in a ponytail, a unibrow, tan skin, hazel eyes, and a beauty mark. She wears a blue shirt, dark blue shorts, sneakers, and no makeup.

"Eva. Nice. Glad you could make it." said Chris.

Eva walked over to the other campers and stood between next to Cody. The geek tried to make conversation, only for the brutish girl to drop her bag with a heavy thud. This also unintentionally crushed Cody's foot.

"OW!" yelped Cody as he hopped around nursing his injured foot. "What's in there? Dumbbells?"

"Yes." Eva replied simply.

"She's all yours, man." Duncan said to DJ.

Although, truthfully, neither of them are going near that girl with a ten foot pole for fear of getting beaten to death. But Chris's attention was drawn away from the developing drama when an obnoxiously loud voice yelled right in his ear. Apparently, the next camper arrived without Chris even noticing. He's easily the most overweight guy on the island with pale skin, blue eyes, messy blonde hair that's almost styled like a mullet, and no visible neck due to how fat he is. He wears a white T-shirt with a maple leaf logo on the front, brown shorts, and a pair of sneakers.

"WOO-HOOOO! Chris! What's happenin'!" the boy exclaimed as he broke into a fit of giggles. "This is awesome! WOO-HOOOO!"

"OWEN! WELCOME!" Chris said with just as much enthusiasm.

Although it's hard to tell if this is real enthusiasm or if Chris is just humoring the big guy. No time to think about it, though, as Owen grabbed Chris up in a bear hug that caused a few cracking noises due to the host's bones being almost crushed by the loveable oaf.

"AWESOME TO BE HERE, MAN!" Owen practically screamed as he crushed Chris's lungs. "Yeah, man, this is just so…"

"Awesome?" Gwen guessed with a grin.

She doesn't know what it is about this guy, but she likes his boundless enthusiasm. It's needed in such a depressing world as the one of today.

"YES! Awesome! WOO-HOOO!" Owen cheered before asking Gwen "Are you gonna be on my team?"

"Oh I'm sure hope so" Gwen replied with a sarcastic tone, while rolling her eyes.

Gwen may like Owen's enthusiasm, but other than that, nothing here has really caught her interest. Not even when Trent smiled at her in a subtle attempt to flirt with her.

"WOOOOO!" Owen yelled

"You about finished?" Chris gritted out.

Owen calmed down a little and put Chris down which allowed the show host to dust himself off and realign his spine after that impressive bear hug. If he's being honest, Owen might make an excellent heavyweight wrestler if he put his mind to it.

"Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!" Owen said.

"Cool. And here comes Courtney." Chris said.

Another boat pulled up carrying a teenage girl who also has dark skin, but probably isn't African-American. It looks more like a really nice tan, judging by the shade. She has brown hair and black eyes, and curves in all the right places. Her attire consists of a sophisticated type of ensemble. A white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below her elbows with a gray shirt over it, a pair of green capris, and a pair of grey high heeled sandals.

She waved to the other contestants before being helped down from the boat by Chris.

"Thank you." she said politely as she made her way to the other contestants. "Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

"How's it goin'? I'm Owen." the obese teen said as he rapidly shook Courtney's hand.

A little too rapidly if you ask me.

"Nice to meet you Oh… wow!" Courtney said as she and the others saw the next contestant being brought to the island.

A devilishly handsome teenage boy with looks that could very well land him a modeling career if he loses the competition. He has flawless dark tan skin with flowing neck length brown hair, and sapphire blue eyes that a woman could easily drown in if she's not careful. Maybe even if she is. He's wearing a dark green T-shirt, faded blue jeans, and a pair of sandals. He also wears a necklace with some sort of charm. Dude is ripped, too. Easily built for both looks and strength. His appearance garnered various reactions from his fellow competitors. Namely the guys. Some were neutral towards him, some saw him as a potential obstacle in their side quests to get a girlfriend, since all of the girls here seem to be immediately smitten with him, and others looked at him with respect. They know it's not easy to get muscles like the ones this new guy's got. DJ should know.

The new guy flashed a smile, showing off his pearly white teeth. A smile that had several girls, Eva included, swooning. And Sadie even fainted upon seeing such a flawless smile.

"This is Justin. Welcome to Total Drama Island." Chris said as he introduced the new guy.

"Thanks, Chris. This is great!" said Justin as he and Chris fistbumped.

"Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks." Chris informed.

To which Justin simply shrugged and said "I can deal with that."

As Justin walked down the dock to the other competitors, some of whom, mostly the young women in the troop, are still swooning, Owen decided to try and strike up conversation.

"I like your pants!" he said.

"Thanks, man." Justin said.

"'Cause they look like they're all… worn out. Did you buy them like that?" Owen asked.

"Uh, no. Just had them for awhile." Justin replied.

"Oh. Cool." Owen said before smacking himself in the head. "Stupid!"

The sound of a boat approaching soon drew everyone's attention as the next yacht arrived on the scene. This one is carrying yet another girl contestant. She has porcelain skin, scottish orange hair that appears to be a little on the curly side as it hung freely down her neck reaching her shoulderblades, and green eyes. She wears an ensemble of green and yellow clothing. It consists of a sleeveless top that has a small hole cut out to reveal a small amount of cleavage and is short enough that it exposes her midriff, green flip-flops, and a pair of short shorts with a yellow skirt that appears to be tied so that it's higher up on one hip than the other.

"Hey, everyone! Izzy!" Chris announced.

The girl started running off the boat with boundless enthusiasm. Unfortunately, that enthusiasm does not include being careful of where she steps.

"Hi, Chris! Hi! Hi - WHOA!" Izzy cried as she tripped off the boat's gangplank.

She hit her chin hard on the edge of the dock before falling into the water. This caused all of the other campers to wince in sympathy as they witnessed that. It honestly hurt their own chins just watching that happen.

"OHHH! That was bad!" laughed Tyler.

Like you're one to talk, mister clumsy jock who screwed up while trying to water ski! Fortunately for Izzy, help arrived in the form of a genuinely concerned Courtney.

"Guys, she could be seriously hurt!" she scolded as she pulled Izzy out of the water.

The girl shook herself dry like a dog, taking a moment to gather her thoughts as she stood up from her little falling spree and near-drowning experience.

"That felt… so… good! Except for hitting my chin. Is this a summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?" rambled Izzy.

"THAT is a good call!" exclaimed Owen about the lunch part of Izzy's ramble.

"Hold on a second there, campers. We still have one final competitor arriving." Chris announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for our Champion of the Kalos League… Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

At the mention of a Pokemon League Champion arriving at the island, everyone looked and saw something flying towards them. A Pokemon known as Charizard which is most commonly referred to as an orange and yellow pseudo dragon is flying towards the island with someone on its back. The Charizard ascended and roared as it breathed a stream of fire into the air before gently landing on the dock. The trainer stepped off of the Charizard and pet its snout.

"Thanks for the ride, Charizard." said the rider, who we now see is a boy around the age of the other competitors.

"Graar." purred Charizard as he leaned into his trainer's touch.

This young man has tan skin, brown eyes with odd 'Z' shaped birthmarks under them, and messy black hair that he keeps under control using a red, white, and blue baseball cap. It's the only part of his clothing that doesn't seem to fit the theme of his outfit. An outfit that consists of a yellow muscle shirt under an orange, sleeveless vest that really shows off the defined muscles he has, orange cargo pants with the lower pant legs tucked into a pair of yellow combat boots, and a tattered cloak that's orange on the outside, and deep green on the inside, making it resemble Charizrd's wings. On his ring finger on his right hand is a golden ring with what appears to be a Keystone embedded into it. And now that the campers get a closer look, they can see a similar ring on the end of Charizard's tail. And in this ring appears to be a Mega Stone.

"Take a good rest, Charizard. I'll call on you again soon." the boy, clearly Ash Ketchum, said to his Charizard as he took out a Poke Ball.

A red beam hit Charizard and converted him into energy as he was returned back to the ball. After clipping Charizard's Poke Ball back to his belt, Ash gave Chris a high five as he greeted the host.

"Great to meet you in person, Chris. I gotta say, it's an honor to be on the show."

"Pleasure's all ours, Ash. Having a champion on the show will not only prove a challenge for everyone else, but it'll also help the show in another way." Chris said. "By the way, where's your Pikachu? I thought you wouldn't be going anywhere without your starter."

Ash chuckled at this question.

"That's actually a pretty common mistake. You see, Pikachu isn't my starter Pokemon, even though we have a very close friendship. Charizard is actually my starter. Pikachu just prefers to stay outside of his Poke Ball and rides along on my shoulder all the time, so people often mistake him for my starter. Really, he was just the first Pokemon Charizard and I ever caught when he was still a Charmander." Ash explained.

"That actually explains everything." Chris said with a nod. "I still remember the first Pokemon my partner, Venusaur, and I ever caught. Good ol' Venusaur. A guy couldn't ask for a better friend."

Ash nodded as he understands how strong the bond between a trainer and their Pokemon can be. He walked down the dock to the other competitors and gave them a friendly smile and wave that made Gwen, Courtney, Bridgetter, Lindsay, and Heather blush a little bit. For reasons they don't quite understand just yet.

"You guys must be the other contestants. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Ash said.

Gwen has to try very hard not to squeal like some sort of crazy fangirl. And so did Bridgette, Courtney, Lindsay, and surprisingly Heather. They all saw his match against Diantha where he took the throne from her and became the new champion of Kalos in a close battle between his Mega Evolved Charizard and Diantha's Mega Evolved Gardevoir. A truly breathtaking battle that all of them will remember for all time. Gwen surprised everyone further, Trent especially, as an excited grin appeared on her face and she took a notepad & pen out of her bag and ran up to Ash.

"Ash Ketchum! It's an honor to meet you in person! I saw your battle with Diantha and it inspired me to get stronger as a Pokemon trainer! That being said, I just have to ask, can I have your autograph?" Gwen asked.

Ash just chuckled as he took the notepad and offered pen before signing his name in near cursive writing with a flourish. He may not like being hounded by the media, especially since he's still settling in to his new role as a league champion, but he appreciates his fans. After Ash gave autographs to Lindsay, Courtney, Bridgette, and Heather, Chris took a camera out of his pants pocket and got everyone's attention.

"Alright, everyone! Before we officially start the competition, we need a group photo for the promos. Everyone to the end of the dock!" Chris instructed.

Everyone did as instructed and arranged themselves on the pier to the point where they can pose freely for the photo and everyone can be seen. Chris hopped onto the deck of a yacht and got ready to take the picture.

"Alright, one… two… three…"

There was a clicking noise, but Chris seemed to realize he messed up.

"Oh, wait, forgot the lense cap." Chris said before fixing the problem. "Okay, hold that pose… one… two… oh, card is full. Hold on…"

"Come on, man, my face is starting to freeze!" complained Leshawna.

"Got it!" Chris said as he fixed the problem for real this time. "Okay, everybody say Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakwa!"

Everyone screamed as the dock gave out right under them. The group photo was still taken, but it showed the campers surfacing from the sudden dip into the cold water. The only ones not really bothered by this were Ash and Chris. Though for different reasons.

"Well, that was refreshing." Ash quipped as he shook the water out of his hair, his hat having managed to somehow stay on his head.

"Okay, campers, dry off and meet me at the campfire pit in ten!"

After everyone swam to shore and took a moment to dry off, they gathered at the campfire pit like Chris instructed. Normally, they'd be feeling a little ticked off at what had happened. Especially Justin, who would normally be freaking out about his hair getting messed up and his clothes getting soaked. But this time, they're okay with what happened. It was especially hot that day and that plunge into the water was just the thing they needed to cool off a little.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, your home away from home for the next eight weeks. The campers around you may be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. You dig?" Chris said.

Harold smiled and waved at Duncan, but a threatening gesture from the punk got the nerd to back off. It's amazing what fear can do to a person, ain't it?

"The camper who stays on Camp Wawanakwa the longest, without getting voted off, will win a big cash prize of… one hundred thousand dollars!" Chris informed dramatically.

"'Scuse me, what will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her." Duncan asked while giving Heather a perverted look.

"They're not co-ed are they?" Heather asked with a little fear.

"No. Girls get one side of each cabin, and dudes get the other." Chris replied, alleviating the fears of the female campers.

Ash slapped Duncan upside the head for his comment about the sleeping arrangements. The punk was about to mouth off to Ash, but a glare that looked like it belonged on a Salamence was more than enough to make him back down. It was a glare that clearly said 'don't fuck with me, or you're dead!'.

"Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with a lake view because I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay asked while getting Chris's name wrong.

Whether this was intentional or not remains to be revealed.

"Okay, you are, but that's not how it works here. And it's Chris." the host said as he felt a little irritated at Lindsay's apparent inability to remember names.

He really hopes she's just playing dumb to gain an advantage over the other contenders. Otherwise, this'll be a real pain in the neck to deal with.

"I have to live with Sadie, or else… I'll die!" Katie said as she and her friend held hands for emotional support.

"And I break out in hives. It's true!" Sadie added.

Ash couldn't help but roll his eyes at the behavior of the two BFF's _**(which SHOULD stand for Best Friends Forever, but instead stands for Best Female Friends in Total Drama)**_, but still found it refreshing to see people who have such a strong friendship with each other. It reminds him of his own friends back home. Unfortunately, his sentiments aren't shared with the rest of the Total Drama Island cast.

"This can not be happening." sighed Gwen.

Unfortunately for her and Tyler, Owen grabbed them both in a headlock as he tried to get them to see the bright side of this whole situation. Unintentionally cutting off their air supply while he did so.

"Aw, cheer up, guys. It'll be fun. It's like a big sleepover." Owen said.

"While I don't exactly agree with the sleepover part, Owen's right about one thing. It could be fun if you guys just give it a chance." Ash commented.

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him." Tyler said as he gestured at someone with his eyes.

Gwen and Ash followed the jock's line of sight and saw a deeply disturbing sight. That punk, Duncan, is currently giving a painful noogie to a poor deer that must have wandered too close to camp. And I mean an actual deer, not one of the many deer Pokemon that inhabit the Pokemon world such as Deerling, Sawsbuck, and Stantler. One thing's for sure, Gwen doesn't envy anyone who ends up on a team with that guy. And neither does Ash, come to think of it.

"Here's the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams today, but there's a small problem with us doing that." Chris said as he got everyone's attention.

"Let me guess; we're one camper too many, so that's going to offset the balance of the teams, right?" Ash asked. "Because both teams need an even number of players, and an uneven number means that one team will have an advantage over the other far too soon into the game."

"Correct, mister Ketchum." Chris replied. "Therefore, we will be having our first elimination challenge right here and now!"

**"WHAT!?"** the campers (sans Ash) cried out in shock, confusion, and slight outrage.

But Ash just smirked and laughed in his throat.

'_Let the hunt begin…!'_

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter! If you enjoyed it, feel free to follow and favorite the story. And please don't forget to leave a review for the chapter, if you don't mind. See you all in the next chapter! Buh-bye now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last time on Total Drama Pokémon X & Y: The Island… 23 campers have signed up to stay at a crummy old summer camp and compete in challenges for a chance to win a hundred thousand dollars. And the competitors were especially surprised to find out that the recently crowned Kalos Champion, Ash Ketchum, is going to be competing with them. And it seems he's got a fan base here on Camp Wawanakwa in the form of Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Bridgette, and Lindsay. He signed some autographs, and now he and his fellow campers must compete in an elimination challenge in order to balance out the new teams. Who will be eliminated? Is it possible that we'll be seeing Ash getting together with any of these Total Drama ladies due to how dense he always seemed to be in the anime? Find out right now, on… Total… Drama… Island!**_

* * *

_***I don't own Pokémon or Total Drama!***_

* * *

"I choose you, Charizard!" = Regular Speech

_'Prepare for trouble!' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Respond to my heart! Now, Keystone, beyond evolution… Mega Evolve!" = Someone Yelling**

_**"Okay. So far this sucks." = Confessionals**_

* * *

_Opening Music_

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day._

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_Ending Music Whistling Tune_

* * *

_**Not So Happy Campers Part 1**_

* * *

"What do you mean we're eliminating someone right now!? We just got here!" Heather demanded in outrage.

"It's like Ash said, Heather. There's one too many of you guys here at once, which means there will be an imbalance among the teams too early on. So we're having this elimination challenge to even out the numbers." Chris explained, the grin never leaving his face. "Your challenge is a little game. Ever heard of freeze tag?"

Several campers nodded with looks that clearly asked what that has to do with their challenge as Chris takes out a Poké Ball.

"Just replace the word 'freeze' with battle!" Chris said.

He threw his Poké Ball into the air and released the final evolution of the Kanto flying Pokemon that's actually a very common Pokemon. It evolves from Pidgey to Pidgeotto and finally to Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon.

"Pidgeot, Pidgeoooo!" screeched the Bird Pokémon.

Pidgeot is an avian Pokémon with large wings, sharp talons, and a short, hooked beak. Its glossy plumage is mostly brown with cream-colored underparts and flight feathers. Its head has a decorated crest that is nearly as long as its body. The center feathers of its crest are yellow, while the outer feathers are red. The fan-like feathers of its tail are red or brown. Its beak and legs are pink, and there three forward-facing toes and one backward-facing toe on each foot. Behind each eye is an angular black marking.

"In this exciting game of Battle Tag, you will be competing against your fellow campers for one hour. When a camper meets your eyes, you battle, and if you lose, you're out of the challenge. But there is a second option you can go with. The person who is currently 'it' can tag you and you'll have to tag someone else or risk elimination. Oh, and if you've been tagged you have to wait exactly ten seconds before you can try to tag anyone else. Also, no tagbacks. And there are no safe-zones. Last person and Pokémon standing wins. Oh, and there's a twist." Chris said as he accepted what looks like a grenade with a timer attached to it from his Pidgeot. "This grenade here is loaded with paint and will explode once the timer reaches zero. If you're holding this grenade when the timer runs out and there are still competitors in the game, you're instantly eliminated, and must walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island for good. Oh, and you won't get a shower beforehand."

"No shower?!" squeaked a frightened Lindsay.

Losing on the first challenge on live TV is one thing, but not being allowed to shower after being caught in an explosion of paint would be just utterly humiliating! And several other girls, like Heather, agreed.

"So, who wants to volunteer to be 'it'?" Chris asked with a grin.

There was silence as it looked like nobody wanted to raise their hand. But Ash surprised and scared them all as he stepped forward with a smirk that can only be described as bloodthirsty.

"I'll volunteer, Chris. It'll be fun to start things off as the hunter." Ash said.

"Alrighty. Then the challenge begins…" Chris started the timer and handed the grenade to Ash. "Now!"

Not needing to be told twice, the other campers all made a break for it and split up. After ten seconds passes, Chris noticed that Ash still hadn't moved. He's just standing there tossing the grenade up and down in his hands. And he knows that with Ash's Charizard the Kalos Champion can easily get an aerial view and find the campers right away before picking them off. So why's he just standing around like he's got nothing to do?

"You know the challenge has started, right?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I know. I'm just giving them a few minutes to try and hide. It will make the hunt so much more enjoyable." Ash replied with a bloodthirsty grin.

A grin that Chris returned, though not nearly as bloodthirsty.

_**(Tyler)**_

The jock snickered to himself as he lowered himself into a storage crate in the boathouse and carefully put the lid back. He figured that this would be the perfect place for him to hide from Ash and the others. So long as he did that, he'd be safe from elimination. No way is he getting voted off in the first episode, that'd be more humiliating than how Izzy tripped and hit her chin on the dock. (Again, dude… who screwed up when he tried to water ski as his entrance and knocked Heather's shoes into the sea?)

"This is perfect! No one will find me here! And once I'm safe, I'll win my way all the way to that big cash prize!" snickered Tyler.

But his laughter was brought to an abrupt halt as the lid to the crate he was in was removed and something was dropped into his lap. Glancing down, Tyler saw the grenade. Alarmed, he looked up and saw Ash looking at him with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"You need to learn not to be so loud when you're hiding. I could hear you from outside the boathouse." Ash said before running out of the shack.

Tyler groaned as he waited five more seconds before getting out of the crate. So much for his 'brilliant' strategem.

_**(Gwen & Lindsay)**_

Gwen and Lindsay were locked in a heated battle as they had locked eyes a few moments ago. Gwen was battling using her starter Pokemon that had been given to her by her mother, her trusty Houndoom, while Lindsay was battling using a Mawile. And despite the type advantage Gwen holds, what with fire being super effective against steel types like Mawile, Lindsay knows what she's doing when training her Pokemon, because that Mawile of hers has taken hits from Overheat and Fireblast, two of the strongest Fire Type moves around, and it's still up and fighting!

"Houndoom, use Dark Pulse!" Gwen ordered.

"Flash Cannon, go!" Lindsay countered.

Both Pokemon fired their attacks, Houndoom from his maw and Mawile from the large mouth on the back of her head, and their collision resulted in an explosion that cancelled out the two attacks. Lindsay was totally calm, cool, and collected in this battle. Despite what's at stake, she treats it as though she's battling any other opponent.

"Fire types may be strong against them, but steel types can still do damage." Lindsay said.

Her Mawile charged with surprising speed as she managed to get close enough to Gwen's Houndoom. The canine Pokemon was too startled to dodge in time as Lindsay called out a new attack from her Mawile.

"Now use Play Rough!"

Mawile smirked as she began to glow with Fairy Type energy.

"Mawile, ma!" she cried.

As she attacked, she started to lay the smackdown on Houndoom using a combination of kicks, jabs, punches, and even bites using the large mouth on her head. Gwen smirked as she watched this, and through his pain, Houndoom also smirked. Finally, a fight where they can have some fun!

_**(Tyler)**_

Tyler looked around as he tried to find somebody to hand the grenade off to. He doesn't want to have to battle anyone if he can avoid it, and he's running low on steam here. Maybe that's because he's been running around the whole time he's been 'it'. But he thought, nah, that's not it. But like the big clutz that he is Tyler didn't pay attention to where he was going and literally ran someone over.

"Watch where you're going!" groaned Noah as he got back up.

"Sorry, dude. I didn't see you there." Tyler said as he dusted himself off.

"Obviously." Noah said dryly.

It took Tyler a few seconds, but he actually found his saving grace in this challenge. As quickly as he could the jock fished the paint grenade out of his pocket and tossed it to Noah, who caught it in his hand before freezing as he stared at the tiny yet messy device in his hands. Tyler cheered at his turn of luck as he ran towards the camp to find somewhere to hide. Noah looked at the grenade, then to where Tyler was standing, then back to the grenade in his hands.

"Wonderful."

_**(Izzy)**_

As several campers ran past a rather inconspicuous looking tree, a pair of eyes opened on its back. Izzy giggled to herself as she saw just how well her method of camouflage was working. As she went back to blending in with her surroundings, she made a mental note to thank her cousin for introducing her to his Kecleon.

_**(Cody & Harold)**_

"You sure this will work? This will keep us safe?" Cody asked as he and Harold walked into a cave.

"Trust me, it's the perfect plan. Nobody will think to look for us in here." Harold said confidently.

"Okay… but if we get mauled by a bear, I reserve all rights to blame you for it!" Cody said.

"Deal." Harold said back.

In his mind, it was a perfectly reasonable action. After all, choosing to hide in this cave was his idea in the first place, so if they get mauled by a bear, the blame should fall on him. (Though we all know that he'd deny it.)

_**Timer: 45 Minutes Left**_

_**(Duncan)**_

Duncan scowled as he glared at the grenade in his hand. He couldn't believe that he'd actually let that bookworm get the drop on him! The next time he sees that bookworm, he's gonna give him an atomic wedgie so bad his grandchildren will feel it!

...After he avoids elimination, of course.

And it seems he's spotted a suitable target in the form of Harold. Good thing he's only got to wait three more seconds.

_**(Geoff vs Cody)**_

The party animal and the techno geek's Pokemon were panting from exhaustion as they had been trading attacks back and forth and dealing as much damage to themselves, due to some of their moves inflicting recoil damage, as they are to each other! But Cody's Garchomp has dealt much more damage to Geoff's Swampert. It may have a type advantage against Garchomp's ground typing thanks to being a water/ground type, but what else do you expect out of a pseudo legendary Pokemon.

"Garchomp, you've got to keep up the pressure! Use Giga Impact!"

"Gar!"

Garchomp flew into the air and was shrouded in a lavender purple energy with yellow energy swirling around the shell. He roared as he flew down towards his target while letting gravity help him deal more damage.

"Swampert, use Hydro Cannon!"

"Swam...PERT!" roared Swampert as his shot an orb of aquatic energy from his mouth.

The two attacks collided and caused a giant explosion upon contact. But Garchom's attack still pulled through and collided with Swampert causing a second explosion that kicked up a large cloud of smoke.

_**(Heather vs Trent)**_

"Beedrill, use Twin Needle!"

"Use Quick Attack to dodge it!"

Heather's Beedrill zoomed towards Trent's Sceptile as she attempted to jab him with her poisonous stingers, but the grass type Pokemon used its speed based attack to easily dodge the Bee Pokemon's attacks. It even used its Quick Attack as a means of fighting back while dodging, but Beedrill is too fast and nimble while in the air. And both trainers can see that this battle is getting them nowhere.

"You raised your Sceptile well. I'm impressed." complimented Heather.

She may not care for a lot of things, but she can recognize when someone's raised their Pokemon well. And she's not afraid to compliment someone on doing a good job on it.

"Thanks. Your Beedrill's pretty tough too." Trent complimented back.

"Awwww, I'm 'it' now?"

Trent, Heather, and their Pokemon turned their attention away from their battle for now and looked in the direction of the sound. They saw that it was Owen who now held the paint grenade with Duncan patting him on the shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think I saw some campers hiding out by the lodge. Try tagging one of them, big guy." Duncan said.

"Thanks, man." Owen said.

_**(Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, & Ezekiel)**_

"What did you just say to us!?" Courtney demanded.

Hiding in the mess hall at one of the tables, the three ladies and their Pokemon are now glaring at Ezekiel for making a sexist comment. Even the home-schooled boy's own Pokemon, a Magneton, doesn't like where this conversation is heading. And they're a species of Pokemon that are genderless. Huh.

"Yeah, Home School. Enlighten us." Eva growled as she slammed her fist on the table.

Her Aggron growled menacingly behind her, not liking what this prairie person was saying to her trainer.

"I'm just saying that boys are stronger than girls. That goes for Pokemon, too. My dad told me to look after the girls because they'd need a man to help them out in challenges and stuff." Ezekiel said stupidly. "Not to mention we're smarter, faster, and overall better than girls."

Only to end up being strangulated by a seriously pissed off Eva, who grabbed him by the neck and held him at eye level.

"Still think girls are weak NOW, prairie boy?" she snarled.

"Not… really…" wheezed Ezekiel.

But the girls didn't want to take any chances with this guy. That, or they're too angry to deal with him. So Eva chuckled him right out the door and out into the open. The boy landed on his face and skidded right up to Ash's feet. Ezekiel was quick to get his face out of the dirt and spit out a wad of grass as he looked up at Ash and his Charizard, both of whom have disapproving looks on their faces.

"I take it he said something stupid earlier?" Ash asked as the girls walked out of the lodge.

"He made a bunch of sexist comments essentially saying that women are weaker than men!" Courtney said.

This made Ash even more disappointed in Ezekiel's behavior while Charizard snorted flames from his nostrils. A comment like that was practically aimed directly at his mate, Charla, back in the Charcific Valley, and he won't tolerate anyone, human or otherwise, calling his mate a weakling! Charizards are proud warriors and will not tolerate anyone calling them weak! They may acknowledge if they're weaker than others even if they're stubborn about it, but they won't tolerate anyone calling them weak to their faces.

"That is just plain stupid, Ezekiel. I know for a fact that women are indeed far stronger than men. A prime example of their strength is childbirth. It is women who go through the pain and labor of bringing a new human into the world. Even female Pokemon go through this at some point in their lives." Ash said.

And his words really surprised the three girls who had been gathered. They had no idea that Ash could be such a gentleman. They know that he's a tough battler, but the fact of the matter is hardly any of them know him as a person. The three girls looked at each other and came to the silent agreement to get to know Ash Ketchum the person, not just Ash Ketchum the Champion of Kalos.

"So, it is with no guilt on my conscience that I present to you, Ezekiel, with this."

Ash dropped something into Ezekiel's lap which the home schooled boy was alarmed to see was the grenade. And it only has ten seconds left on the clock!

"You should have kept your sexist comments to yourself, Ezekiel." Ash said before shouting "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!"

The girls and their Pokemon were quick to get out of the blast zone. Ezekiel could only stare on in horror as he watched the seconds tick by. 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0!

KA-BOOM!

Despite being only a grenade, the explosion was a huge pillar of green paint that nearly formed a mushroom cloud as all of that paint landed on the home schooled boy and his unfortunate Magneton. When it was over, Ash, Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, Aggron, and Charizard peeked out from the boulder they were hiding behind.

"Whoa! I guess it's true what they say about these reality TV shows. Go big or go home." Courtney said, amazed at the explosion.

The sound of an airhorn got everyone's attention as those who were battling each other with their Pokemon stopped battling and returned them. The rest of the campers gathered around as Chris flew in on his Pidgeot.

"And that concludes our first elimination challenge! Ezekiel and his Magneton are hereby out of the competition! That means the Dock of Shame awaits you both!" Chris said with a grin.

"Wait a minute! I still have the grenade!" exclaimed Owen as he showed everyone the grenade. "So how come I'm not the one covered in paint?"

Ash chuckled as he revealed something.

"That's simple, Owen. It's because the grenade you're holding is a fake. Once everyone scattered at the beginning of the challenge I switched the real paint grenade with a fake that I had made. While everyone else was trying to eliminate each other, I held on to the real grenade and was going to just eliminate a random person once time was almost up. If Ezekiel hadn't made those sexist comments of his earlier, chances are he wouldn't have been eliminated." Ash explained.

Everyone stared in shock at what Ash had managed to pull off. And Duncan summed up what they were all thinking in the most appropriate way possible.

"Damn, that is clever!"

"And there's a fabulous prize in there for you, Owen. Just unscrew the top and see what's in there." Ash instructed.

The loveable oaf did as instructed and opened the grenade. Gasping at the sight of his prize, Owen reached into the fake grenade and pulled out a Mega Stone and a Keystone.

"That Mega Stone you have there will allow a Manectric to Mega Evolve. Just allow it to hold that Stone and use the Keystone to Mega Evolve your Manectric." Ash said.

The other campers were shocked and a little jealous that Owen got such an awesome prize. They've all seen Mega Evolution before and know it's powerful. But Chris broke them from their thoughts as he reminded them of Ezekiel being out of the game.

"That is a sweet prize, Owen! But now it's time to bid Ezekiel farewell as he leaves Total Drama Island for good."

"Can I take a shower first?" Ezekiel asked.

Chris seemed to think about it for a minute before grinning as he came to a conclusion.

"You? Nope! However, our interns will give your Magneton a good scrubbing since he was an innocent caught in the crossfire of someone who couldn't keep his sexist remarks to himself." Chris said.

While a girl intern and her Chansey walked over with some supplies to give Magneton a bath, two more boy interns and their Machoke and Throh arrived and started carrying Ezekiel to the Loser Boat. The Pokemon are there to make sure he doesn't try any funny business.

"Okay. Now that there's an even number of you guys and your Pokemon, it's time to put everyone on their teams." Chris said as he held up a list. "When I call your name, go stand by the rock Ash and the others were hiding behind to stay out of the blast. Gwen, Trent, Ash, Heather, Owen, Cody, Katie, Lindsay, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah."

Everyone returned their Pokemon and went to stand with Ash as Chris tossed Owen a rolled up banner. The loveable oaf unfurled the banner to reveal a green emblem depicting a gopher that was snarling and ready to fight.

"From this moment on you will be officially known as… the Screaming Gophers!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm a gopher! Whooo!" cheered Owen.

"Wait, what about Sadie?" Katie asked.

But Chris either didn't hear her or just decided to ignore her question.

"The rest of you, over here. Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Beth, Duncan, Eva, and Harold. Move, move, move, move!"

"But Katie's a gopher! I have to be a gopher!" whined Sadie.

"Sadie, is it? Come on. It'll be okay." Courtney said as she guided the chubby girl to her team.

"This is so unfair! I miss you, Katie!" Sadie semi-cried.

"Oh, I miss you too!" Katie cried back.

Chris tossed the new team another banner which was unfurled to reveal a red emblem of an attacking Largemouth Bass.

"You guys will be officially known as… the Killer Bass!"

"That's awesome! It's, like… amazing!" gasped Harold.

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition."

_**(Confession: Chris)**_

"_**You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest." Chris explained using a video camera inside what appears to be an outhouse.**_

_**(Confession: Gwen)**_

"_**Um, okay… so far this sucks."**_

_**(Confession: Lindsay)**_

"_**I don't get it. Where's the camera guy?" Linday asked as she tried to make a confession, but was facing the wrong way.**_

_**As a result, the camera only got a shot of her back.**_

_**(Confession: Random Wildlife)**_

_**A mallard is seen putting on lipstick before quacking with wide eyes as it realizes that it's been caught.**_

_**(Confession: Ash)**_

"_**I'm not in this competition for the money. I'm just here to make friends, have fun, and focus on one goal in particular of mine." Ash said as he gave his confession. "With all that I've learned from Diantha and the other champions out there, like Lance and Cynthia, I'm confident that I can handle the duties that come with the job."**_

_**(Confession: Owen)**_

_**"Hey everyone, check this out. I have something very important to say." Owen said.**_

_**Before he farted and broke down into a fit of giggles.**_

_**(End Confession)**_

"Any questions?" Chris asked as he saw there are none. "Cool. Let's find your cabins."

The scene shifts to a pair of cabins that have been prepared for the campers of Total Drama.

"Gophers, you're in the East cabin, Bass, you have the West." Chris said.

Ash and the guys of the Screaming Gophers opened the door to their cabin and saw a traditional setting for a summer camp. Sets of bunk beds for each camper to sleep on.

"Anyone want any bunk in particular?" Ash asked.

"Is it okay with you if I take the bottom bunk?" DJ asked.

"Sure. As long as you don't mind if I take too bunk." Ash said getting a thumbs up in return.

The guys' unpacking time was interrupted, however, when they heard a wail of sorrow from Lindsay.

"AWWW, WHAT!? BUT-NO! COME ON!"

"I guess Lindsay just learned about the communal bathrooms." Ash said as he, Duncan, and Owen walked out of the cabin to investigate.

"I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. Know what I mean?" Owen said.

That comment and how he worded it, however, got some strange looks from his fellow Gophers. But upon realizing what he said, which actually didn't take too long, Owen tried to fix the implications behind his words.

"I mean, no, I didn't mean it like that! I love chicks! I just don't want to sleep near them." Owen said before realizing that sounded worse. "D'oh! I mean…"

"Excuse me, Chris? Is there a chaperone of any kind at this facility?" Geoff asked.

"You're all sixteen years old, about as old as a Counselor in Training at a real summer camp. So, apart from myself and everyone's Pokémon, you'll be unsupervised." Chris replied before checking his watch. "You've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main Lodge, starting now."

"Nice!" cheered Geoff.

Suddenly, a frightened scream sounded out from the girl's cabin for the Gophers. It was a scream so loud and filled with fear that it caught everyone's attention. Ash was first on the scene as Leshawna commented "Ooh man, that white girl can scream!".

"What's the matter!?" Ash asked worried that someone had gotten hurt.

"There's a cockroach in here! Kill it! Kill it!" exclaimed Lindsay as she stood on a chair to try and stay away from the pest.

DJ looked in to see what the problem was and as soon as he saw the roach scurrying across the floor, he gave a rather effeminate scream and jumped to safety. Unfortunately, he ended up landing on, and breaking, one of the bunk beds in the cabin.

"That… was my bed." groaned Gwen.

"If you want, I can switch out my bed with yours and fix it up later." Ash offered.

"You'd do that for me?" Gwen asked.

"Of course. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to help someone in need. Especially a beautiful girl like yourself." Ash replied as he unintentionally gave a lady-killer smile.

Even though Ash said he would have done so for anybody, the fact that Ash called her beautiful was enough to bring a blush and a smile to Gwen's face. People don't normally call her things like beautiful due to her being a goth. Hot, most definitely. A punk, maybe. But certainly never beautiful. And it gave Gwen this funny feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Trent saw the blush that was directed at Ash and almost immediately saw the Kalos Champion as a threat.

But what surprised everyone even more was when, instead of just squashing the roach like Harold and so many others were planning to do, Ash just took a tissue out of his pocket, layed it across his hand, and held it down for the roach to climb onto.

"Come on, guys! You're frightening the poor thing!" Ash scolded.

With the roach now standing on his tissue covered palm, he brought it outside before setting it free in some bushes.

"All better." he said to the roach.

That's when Ash noticed Duncan had an axe and looked disappointed that he didn't get to use it.

"Dude, it's taken care of. And doesn't using an axe to kill a bug seem a bit excessive?" Ash asked.

"Maybe." Duncan said with a shrug. "But why didn't you just kill it?"

"Simple, really. It wasn't in the girl's cabin to cause any harm, so I just let it go. I don't believe in needlessly harming or killing animals. In my opinion the only time you should ever kill an animal, especially in the wild, is if you intend to eat it." Ash explained.

Duncan shrugged after that explanation. Hey, he may use threats of pain on all the weak and dorky people, but he knows that everyone's entitled to their own opinion. And he can respect Ash's own. As he walked to the lodge, he didn't notice the look of awe he was getting from Bridgette. As a surfer, she lives by that very same philosophy. Maybe she can find a sort of kinship with Ash while on this island.

_**(Later)**_

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! So grab a tray, get your food, and sit your asses down NOW!" said a chef who looks like he belongs in the military. "And as for y'all's Pokémon, let them out so they can get some grub at our designated feeding station!"

Working in the kitchen with him is a Blastoise, the final evolved stage of Squirtle.

Blastoise is a large, bipedal turtle-like Pokémon. Its body is blue and is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a cream-colored underside and a white ridge encircling its arms and separating the upper and lower halves. Two powerful water cannons reside in the top of its shell over its shoulders. These cannons can be extended or withdrawn. Blastoise's head has triangular ears that are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. Its arms are thick, and it has three claws on each hand. Its feet have three claws on the front and one on the back. Poking out of the bottom of its shell is a stubby tail. And this Blastoise has a few scars on its face, namely over its right eye and on the left side of its lower jaw. This is proof that it fought in a war.

"Excuse me, will we be getting every major food group?" Beth asked.

Chef didn't answer her and merely scooped what looked like mystery meat and potato salad (...that is, I think it's potato salad.) into dishes on two trays. Beth and Harold took the two trays, but the brick haired nerd didn't seem to notice that he was irritating Chef, as proven by the twitch in the man's eye.

"Yeah, because I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar." Harold complained.

"You'll get plenty of SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" shouted Chef as he scared Harold to his team's table.

"Have a cow!" Owen quietly said while Noah snickered at the joke.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted Chef as he glared at Owen. "Come closer, big guy. I didn't hear you."

Owen just took a tray and wisely decided not to make a joke.

"Um, I didn't really say anything important." Owen said.

"I'm sure you didn't." Chef said with a slight growl before looking at Noah. "You. Scrawny kid. Gimme your plate."

Not wanting to incur the wrath of the obviously military cook, Noah did as instructed. Chef scooped up some more of the mystery meat and plopped it onto Noah's tray… only for it to pull itself back onto the serving spoon as though it were alive! But Chef just applied a little force and it cooperated. Next up to get his food was Ash, and he actually doesn't look revolted.

"Thanks, Chef. Everything looks great." he said as he got his food and let Charizard out of his Poké Ball. "That's a pretty strong looking Blastoise you've got there. I can tell you raised it well."

Chef gave a nod of appreciation as Ash took his food and went to sit down.

_**(Confession: Chef)**_

_**"Finally a little respect!" exclaimed Chef. "Does anyone out there know how much hard work goes into cooking for a bunch of ungrateful brats only to have them mouth off about the food? I'm telling you now, when I cook, I cook with love. TOUGH LOVE!"**_

_**(End Confession)**_

There was mostly silence in the lodge as the campers ate their food, some easier than others. And it astounded everyone how Ash seems to not only be able to eat Chef's cooking with no problem, but he's also not complaining at all. Even Owen, who seems like the one who can eat anything, was hesitant to take a bite out of the food at first.

"Welcome to the main Lodge!" Chris said as he walked in.

"Yo, dude? Can we order pizza?" Geoff asked.

Only for a butcher knife to fly right by his face and stab itself into the wall. But it wasn't thrown by Chef. It was thrown by his Blastoise, who doesn't like how these young upstarts are insulting his trainer's cooking.

"Whoa, it's cool man! Brown slop's cool, right guys?" Geoff said nervously.

Some of the campers with weaker constitutions gave various nervous responses to try and appease the cook and his Blastoise. It clearly didn't work.

"Once you're done eating, change into your swimsuits and meet me outside. Your next challenge begins in… one hour!" Chris informed before walking out.

"What do you think they're gonna make us do?" Katie asked.

"It's the first real challenge. How hard can it be?" DJ asked with a casual shrug.

Ash just rolled his eyes at that. He knows you never ask questions like that one, lest you want the universe to mess with you. And it did… because once an hour had passed everyone was standing on a one thousand foot high cliff!

"Ah shit!" groaned DJ.

* * *

_***To Be** **Continued…***_

* * *

_**I am accepting suggestions for Pokémon for the rest of the competitors. If you have ideas, don't be afraid to tell me. Although I would prefer if everyone suggests a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve.**_

_**Competitors and their Pokemon**_

* * *

_**Screaming Gophers**_

_Ash and Charizard_

_Gwen and Houndoom_

_Trent and Sceptile_

_Owen and Manectric_

_Heather and Beedrill_

_Cody and Garchomp_

_Lindsay and Mawile_

_Katie: Pokémon Undecided_

_Leshawna: Pokémon Undecided_

_Justin: Pokémon Undecided_

_Noah and Alakazam_

* * *

_**Killer Bass**_

_Eva and Aggron_

_Beth: Pokémon Undecided_

_Courtney and Gengar_

_Duncan and Banette_

_Bridgette and Shiny Gyarados_

_Geoff and Swampert_

_DJ: Pokémon Undecided_

_Tyler: Pokémon Undecided_

_Sadie: Pokémon Undecided_

_Izzy: Pokémon Undecided_

_Harold: Pokémon Undecided_

* * *

_**Hosts**_

_Chris and Pidgeot_

_Chef and_ Blastoise

* * *

_**Those Eliminated**_

_Ezekiel and his Magneton_


End file.
